Another Life
by the-notsoevil-queeen
Summary: A short one shot originally written for my friend sassyoq, then used for Cherish the Peanut Week on tumblr. Regina comes home to her children playing a surprising game with instigation from their father. Hood Mills family fluff.


Regina rolled her neck, feeling the tension release with a subtle crack, and hummed to herself as she listened to the quiet melody playing through her car radio. Long days were not her favourite, though she supposed every day had been a long one for the past few years. She drove slightly too fast, eager to get home and jump into something more comfortable than her pinching heels and form fitting pant suit.

As her car slowly rolled to a stop in front of her home, she could see movement through the living room window, figures jumping and running around in every direction. Concern furrowed her brow as she quickly hopped out of her seat and made her way towards the door. She couldn't hear the sounds of anything threatening coming from inside, but she still pushed the door open slowly, listening before she attempted to see what was going on.

Sounds of laughter and shrill shrieking burst through the door, and a smile crept across Regina's face. Paranoia was becoming quite a common trait amongst everyone in town these days, and she silently laughed at herself for her moment of fear. Sneaking through the door, she dropped her purse noiselessly by the entrance and tiptoed her way towards the commotion, not wanting to disrupt whatever fantasy game her children were playing. Roland and Ellie were in competition for who could scream the loudest, and a deeper laugh from Henry was audible beneath them.

Peaking her head around the corner, she grinned at the sight of Roland and Henry running in circles around Ellie, who had apparently been buried in a mountain of pillows, and could not be seen. The indecipherable shrieking had ended up being words to a song, and Regina listened as she pieced together what the group was doing.

 _Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's home from work we go… Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho -_

Henry inevitably noticed her lurking in the doorway and instantly froze, and Roland quickly ran into him, falling to the floor with a loud laugh. He, too, noticed Regina and a look of guilt and fear quickly washed over his face. Silence fell over the boys and all that could be heard was Ellie giggling and shrieking under her pillows. Both boys looked terrified, and Regina slowly walked towards them, curiosity lifting her eyebrows.

"Don't stop on my account," she said, "You looked like you were having fun."

Henry and Roland exchanged a nervous glance, but neither moved. The heap of pillows at their feet started to move, and a small head covered in strawberry blonde curls and a yellow crown revealed itself.

"Mommy!" Ellie yelled, and jumped out of her hiding place, bouncing in place as she continued to giggle, "Look! I'm you!"

She held her hands out proudly, and puffed out her chest. She was draped in a rather large purple and black robe, and firmly held a plastic apple in her little hand.

Regina's mouth fell open slightly, and her eyes jumped to Henry and Roland, who backed away at her gaze. Footsteps from upstairs broke the silence, and a voice behind Regina exclaimed "Boys! I found the other costumes, but I'm afraid the Charming one is a little-"

A choking sound fell from his lips as Regina turned and glared at Robin, who also wore his terror clear on his face. She pursed her lips and swung her hips as she stepped closer to him, focusing her gaze on the chagrin now plastered to his face.

"I swear, it wasn't me," Robin insisted, as she closed the distance between them, "Ellie saw the costumes in the story and thought it would make you laugh." She continued to glare at him, though the ghost of a smile played on her lips as he roped his hand around her waist, pulling her close against his chest.

Regina examined the costume in his free hand, a puffy blue tunic with a bright red cape and grey slacks. She scrunched her nose at it. "I don't recall Charming wearing anything this flamboyant," she chided, and turned herself and Robin to face their children. "And I certainly never wore anything as ghastly as that robe."

She waved her hand and a cloud of purple smoke spiralled around Ellie, disappearing to reveal their daughter in an elegantly beaded blood red dress with a high collar. The tiny girl shrieked in delight, and waved her hands around the way Regina did when using magic, earning a loud laugh from Roland, who fell on the floor in front of his sister. The game quickly restarted, all three kids laughing and signing as Robin placed his chin on Regina's shoulder, tucking her back into his chest.

"Now that does look much better," he whispered in her ear, peppering her neck with kisses as she laughed shortly. She hummed as he hugged her tighter, swaying their tangled bodies to the rhythm of the children's song filling the room.

"It's like you've forgotten who I was in the Enchanted Forest," she throws back at him, and he let out a small laugh as he turned her head to press a kiss to her cheek.

"To be fair, m'lady, those days were another life entirely."


End file.
